Conventionally, a snorkel is designed to enable the mouth of a swimmer to breath through a breathing tube having an upper opening above the surface of water while swimming just below the surface of water. It is also understood that water sports is somewhat dangerous. However, means for making a sound for help in case of emergency is not available when snorkeling. Sometimes a person engaged in snorkeling may lose his/her life due to the above reason.
Typically, whistling is a good way for making a sound for help. Thus, constructing a snorkel having a whistler is a novel idea for increasing safety when snorkeling. It is known that a swim mask can cover nose and eyes. Also, a snorkel is typically secured to a mask strap retaining clip at one side of the swim mask. Thus, it is desired to have a whistler formed on a breathing tube of snorkel for facilitating the use of the whistler in case of emergency.